Prequel Current of Destiny The Others Stories
by ffiction forthemasses
Summary: Leading up to the events of Current of Destiny a few stories about the following couples after the Fourth Shinobi World War. SasuHina NaruSaku SuiKa. Confessions, feelings and friendships.
1. Better

**This is a prequel of Current of Destiny parings are SasuHina, NaruSaku and SuiKa in the events prior to NejiTen's story. Sorry NejiTen doesn't appear in the prequel only the main story. Naruto is Kishimoto Masashi art, story etc...I own nothing.**

_Better_

Sasuke looked over the items laid out for him on the futon. The room he was given was a tiny office space. There were books and scrolls but nothing that could be used as a weapon. The tiny windowless room offered no chance for escape and it was dark. Off to the side was a small bathroom with only a small window used for ventilation.

_This is the cozyist prison I ever saw._

A hidden place known to only few people and a part of the peace treaty. It wasn't hidden to him he recognized the fire symbols right away. Not surprised at all he was now officially being watched by the Hyuuga clan. He was fine with things as long as he wasn't bothered too much.

His guard turned on the light and closed the door behind him. The ANBU mask hid the man's identity but Sasuke was sure he recognized him as Sai. Sealing jutsu took away the majority of his threat but it was really unnecessary as he didn't plan to do anything against Konoha.

Gathering the towel and toiletries laid out for him he headed for the shower. After a refreshing shower he changed into the simple civilian clothes set out for him. It was the first time in a long time he did not have his clan's symbol on his clothing.

Hearing the muted voices outside the door he noticed he was far from alone. He couldn't blame them they were being cautious. Other than the muffled voices it was silent. Perfect for sleeping he thought as he drifted off on the simple futon.

A knock on the door woke him. His guard came in followed by Naruto. Naruto had to be the reason he was in the comfy prison. He couldn't imagine after all he'd done Konoha would welcome him with open arms. His annoying blonde brother of a friend was the village hero and held some sway over people lately.

"Sasuke you're finally back in the village," the blue-eyed happy-go-lucky blonde said.

"Obviously," Sasuke said still laying back on the futon eyes staring at the ceiling.

_Why am I avoiding eye contact? I really don't feel like looking at the dobe. Or hearing him and that loud voice…but it is nice to finally let go of all the confusion, vengeance and hate. Maybe I can just go back to being Sasuke of Konoha…Yeah right._

"So you're going to give me the silent treatment eh teme," Naruto said sitting down on the floor facing his friend.

_Was he ready for this yet? How could he face him like this after all he did? Didn't the dobe realize not long ago he tried to kill their teammate not to mention all the times he tried to kill him._

"Come on Sasuke I'm not really used to sitting still and I am definitely not the quite type I-

"Leave then," Sasuke said turning to stretch out facing the wall.

He heard Naruto's exasperated sigh and then silence. Naruto stayed quite for a while then started talking about everything. He talked about his training with Jiraiya. He tried to catch his friend up with everything that went on while Sasuke was gone. He went into detail about every one of the rookie nine and Team Gai. Finally after it was clear that Sasuke didn't want to talk, Naruto left with promises to return soon.

No it wasn't as if he didn't want to talk it just felt awkward to him. He had to cut all ties with these people and suddenly here he was among them pretending as if it didn't hurt all the while knowing what happened to his brother.

_Missing You_

Naruto missed Sakura. For weeks he had gone to party after party. He attended fancy dinners and ceremonies. Then there were the funerals. The sad occasions were the only time he really saw Sakura. Each time he saw her she looked miserable and he missed her smiling face. Things had just been so wrong starting with his failures convincing the Raikage to pardon Sasuke.

_'…__But why?...Why tell me?...If this is a joke it's not funny…Sakura.' He said these words just moments after feeling the greatest joy imaginable he doubted she would ever give up on Sasuke._

_'__It's just that I finally woke up. I can't continue to love a rogue Shinobi criminal. I'm not a child anymore…I can separate reality from fantasy. So Naruto…you can forget your promise to me…you can stop chasing Sasuke…' she said these words after moments before declaring her love for him._

_'__What's happened to you Sakura? You just suddenly start liking me…?' He questioned memories of their younger days flashed through his mind._

_Sasuke…wasn't it always Sasuke._

Roaming the village the blonde greeted his admires absently while lost in memories.

As he passed through the streets of the village lost in thought he called to mind Hinata. She was a great friend. He felt elated to have such a close friend who believed in him. At the same time he was terrified that he could lose said friend. He just was in love with Sakura he always had been and for his personality he figured he always would be.

Mumbling to himself about his predicament he jumped to the rooftops. Taking in a view of the new Konoha he decided to sneak away from his new fan club and head to see his best friend Sasuke.

_I need my friends more than they know. Iam so glad I'm not alone anymore._

Sasuke sat meditating in silence when the door to his "prison" swung open dramatically. He didn't even bother to open his eyes knowing immediately the hyperactive ramen addicted blonde would come through.

"We have to get you out of here teme," Naruto announced as if he stumbled on a very important discovery.

Sasuke opened his eyes but was silent as he observed his friend leaning against the wall. Naruto looked deep in thought and that amused the raven haired man.

"Silent treatment again," Naruto grumbled arms crossed glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke said nothing and continued sitting there apathetically. He didn't really care about much of anything lately. Being stuck indoors doing nothing was something he was used to with Orochimaru and his endless caverns and underground hideouts but at least he could train. Bored to death he enjoyed the times Naruto came to talk.

He could live without the rest of those who visited. Sakura who tried to kill him didn't seem like she wanted to be there not that he gave her much to want to stay. Kakashi wasn't about to indulge Sasuke with details about his personal life or even lecture him about the past so they really had nothing to talk about which was a comfort.

His other new teammates he did not know. One was a Orochimaru experiment the other one of Danzou's operatives. He was amused that this Sai character was supposed to take him out as in kill him but somehow Naruto managed to change his mind. Of course he could somewhat remember both Yamato and Sai from their brief encounter when they tried to bring him back to the village.

After a long silence Naruto suddenly spoke, "So that red-haired girl seemed really into you…you two have a thing going on," he questioned holding up his pinky finger.

"Hn," he said and smirked at the memory of Karin. Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu had all gone their separate ways after the war. Truth be told he had no idea where any of them were he figured Taka's members were in prison somewhere just like himself. Then again maybe given the alliances Suigetsu was returned to Kirigakure to be dealt with. As far as Juugo and Karin were concerned…who knew.

"Is that a yes, did you finally get down to business and become a man while you were gone teme?"

_Have you idiot, I doubt it._

"She's no one and just as annoying as Sakura. You think I'd be chasing after the likes of her with my goals dobe?"

"That's right…only now let me get this straight _you _suddenly want to lead this village after running from it and ready to destroy it. Meanwhile take the number one Hokage candidate…_me _I've talked about becoming Hokage," scratches his chin in thought with a pause for emphasis, "Oh my whole life! See now that we're talking…hey wait Sakura-chan isn't annoying don't talk bad about our teammate she…we both tried so hard to bring you back."

_The idiot was still carrying a torch for his teammate of course there is no way he managed to have sex with anyone._

"What with all the time I was gone you couldn't seal the deal with her…Oh right she hates your guts right," dark eyes danced in amusement.

_I don't have a thing to brag about but this is just too much fun._

Naruto ignored the game and asked, "Why give her hope and come back to the village?"

"I don't hate Sakura," he said seriously looking at his teammate he stood up and leaned against the opposite wall mimicking his friend's pose. "I just don't feel that way about her and as far as the village is concerned you should know…I have my reasons."

_Stuborn pride won't let me say it out loud. You've always understood, dobe._

"Team seven means nothing to you?"

_Well I guess he doesn't understand after all…damn it…_

"Take a look around. Things have changed…so open your eyes. In everyone's eyes I'm the traitor and to any others they'd rather I disappeared…the only alliance I have _is _Team seven and since Itachi…

_You're the only family I have anymore._

"Saskue…teme you do still care," Naruto exclaimed and headed towards his friend as if to hug him.

Sasuke jumped away and gave him a warning glare. "Dobe don't be weird."

"Ha ha ha like I was serious teme."

"Hn."

_Yeah he still understands._

"Heh heh. This is great…you know I won't stop til I find a way to get you out of here. Itachi did so much he should be recognized."

Sasuke didn't know what to think about that. The very village that ordered the slaughter of his clan and the village his brother protected with his last breath always saw Itachi as a traitor in the same way he did as he took his life…_no Itachi died of illness…I shouldn't have…_

"If I get out of here I'll take care of those things about my family…the clan," he said.

"When you get out of here you can," the blonde corrected. His ever-present grin intensified.

It would take a lot more than words and promises to redeem the clan in the eyes of the village. It would take a lot more than words and promises to redeem himself in the eyes of the village.

_I really don't care about any of that. The only goal left is Naruto becoming Hokage. _

The soon to be Hokage grinned mischievously and asked, "So what about that girl you spent so much time with…are you going to rebuild your clan, eh?"

"Not with the likes of her!"

"Ino?"

"Not in this lifetime."

"So in the next lifetime, that makes no sense teme!"

"Hn."

"So maybe Sakura-chan has a chance?"

"Hell no."

"Oi geeze teme Sakura-chan is too good for you anyway," the blonde said glaring at the scowling Uchiha.

"Hn."

"O-Oh you're still into Hinata!"

Silence. His memories got the best of him and he blushed. Hating that his face betrayed him he pretended to busy himself with a scroll on the futon adding, "You remember something like that?"

"Well too bad for you she is into someone else he he."

_It wasn't like I thought I had a chance anyhow…not anymore…maybe I never did._

"Figures she'll have to marry and build up her clan," he said his face normal now he went back to indifference.

"That bothers you I can tell," Naruto said suddenly in his face.

Sasuke fought the urge to push Naruto out-of-the-way figuring that would make his feelings that much more obvious to the blonde dunce. Instead of giving any reaction to Naruto's revelry he ignored the excited blonde and lay back on the futon.

"Yep I knew it," Naruto said sitting on the futon next to his friend, "so tell me all about it."

_He figured it out and now he'll never leave me alone._

"She's part of the reason I came back," he said sarcastically.

"Really," Naruto said missing the sarcasm.

If Sasuke allowed himself to picture a future and he rarely did these days…he could honestly see himself with Hinata.

"Well let's just say she doesn't annoy me," Sasuke said.

_But she's not for me. The moment I turned towards the path of avenger I lost the future I could have had. No even before that I cut off all ties with Hinata. Besides she fell for my best friend._

Memories of his childhood floated in his mind. The times he cared and felt so free…The times when Itachi teased him about his little crush on the bluenette and his blushing angry denials. All the memories were needless now as he was an adult and could face up to the reality of the situation. The time of carefree youth had passed.

"This is the longest we've spoke together in a long time…it is good dattebayo," Naruto said.

"You're an idiot and I'm just bored."

"Whatever you say Sasuke. So have you seen Sakura-chan lately," Naruto asked.

_This again._

"She's been here every couple of days or so."

"Oh."

"You really are an idiot."

"What for?"

"If even she can talk about you to me you should see she's moved on."

"She talks about me," his blue eyes widened a bit surprised.

"Hn."

"Well Hinata is nice but she never talks about you. Looks like I win. Maybe I'll tell her-

"Shut it dobe."

"What the hell Sasuke teme you said it yourself she-

"There is zero chance of that ever happening so leave it alone moron." The dark aura filling the room sent a shudder through Naruto. His friend was really far gone. Sasuke was confused about why he was reacting to this at all. He was an adult now not some lovesick kid so he shouldn't react so strongly to Naruto's teasing. _Who cares what the dobe tells her._

"Wow you really still like her teme. Who knew?"

"If I ever get out of here I'd like to kick your ass," Sasuke said.

"Well when you get out of here I'd love to see you try it," Naruto said grinning he jumped up, "I'm outta here places to go people to see. People like my friend Hi-na-ta."

"Just leave dobe."

"See ya teme."

"Hn."


	2. Click

_Click_

Hinata never was the selfish type she told herself but she wished that she had been when it came to Naruto. Today she agreed to meet with the blonde village hero. It had been several weeks now since they were meeting as friends only and she was so glad that they could still be friends. Something deep inside of her still wished that things were different and that Naruto would see her as something more than friends.

Naruto arrived at the front of the Hyuuga compound where Hinata nervously stood waiting. He greeted her and they started walking towards the training grounds. After a lot of small talk and catching up with each other…Or more like Naruto talking about anything and everything as Hinata hung on his every word they sat under a tree.

"I made a promise Hinata," Naruto said his tone shifting to serious now.

"P-promise to Sakura-chan?"

"No, nothing like that. I mean I did promise to bring Sasuke back...," he rubbed the back of his head and grinned continuing, "What I mean is I made a promise to Sasuke."

"Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata was clearly confused by what he said. She blushed thinking that Sakura might not be the reason he couldn't return her feelings after all.

"Um…well Naruto-kun that is ok I guess you and Sasuke-kun can be happy to…um I mean you…

"WHAT! Hell no. It's not like that. Not like that at all," Naruto said.

"Oh…sorry Naruto-kun. I um never thought you were into guys…Sorry," Hinata said turning red from her mistake. He had kissed him though so what was she supposed to assume.

He noticed how uncomfortable she looked and quickly said, "It's fine Hinata."

Usually he wouldn't be so aware of Hinata's discomfort and shyness but since they became closer friends he tried to be a little more sensitive to her.

"Um…so you made a promise," Hinata quietly brought him back to his original train of thought.

"Hinata…Sasuke is crazy about you," Naruto said as if that explained everything.

"What?"

"From the time we were kids I knew and I thought with all that has happened he would have changed but one of the reasons he told me he came back was you. He still feels the same," Naruto said almost proudly. Misquoting his friend's words with glee ever the troublemaker.

"But Sasuke never even talked to me since he left how can he feel the same," she questioned barely a whisper.

"If things had been different…I mean I told him you have feelings for me and he just said…he said that was obvious all along. Also that I was an idiot for not seeing it," he said sadly looking at the timid bluenette.

_Sasuke-kun noticed my feelings for Naruto-kun._

Her face was red as usual at Naruto's words.

"Naruto-kun I-I should have told you all this time. You're not an idiot," she said.

His smile returned, "Yeah. Sometimes teme talks all big but he's really struggling with a lot of heavy stuff."

_His clan was murdered and he stopped being the little Uchiha kid that smiled with her and Neji-niisan. Then again he left betraying the village and yet Naruto-kun still thinks so highly of him._

"Even if Sasuke-kun has feelings for me…I-I don't think of him…I don't-

"I know, I know Hinata," he held her shoulders so she would look at him, "I don't think he expects you to have feelings for him back or anything so it's ok."

She jumped at the sudden contact, "T-thank you for telling me."

"Yeah. I just selfishly want to give Sasuke something to live for you know. Maybe not love but he could see you as a friend…all of us as friends. Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Geji-Mayuu, TenTen, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Iruka-Sensei, Kaka'-sensei…all my precious people I mean," Naruto said his wide grin making her heart melt.

"I'd try to do it for you Naruto-kun," she smiled back at him.

_There was a time when even Neji-niisan…but no Sasuke-kun has so much darkness is it possible to-_

"The thing is," Naruto interrupted her train of thought, "Sasuke is…well Sasuke doesn't really like to be talked to…or hang out with or anything really. Nevermind this is going bad…um the only thing Sasuke really likes is…Well…So I'm not even sure if he'd be friends with anyone and even if I consider him a friend he's still cold and distant…a real bastard."

Hinata laughed at Naruto's descriptions of his best friend and added, "But he's your family."

_She understands completely. Hinata you are so amazing._

"I'm really sorry that I couldn't return your feelings. I just can't stop the way I feel about Sakura-chan," he said apologizing once again feeling it was never enough.

"I-I'm alright Naruto-kun."

"It's just that you are so nice and I feel like a jerk-

"You can't help that you really love Sakura-chan."

"I'm sorry."

"Naruto-kun?"

"I think I made a mistake telling you about Sasuke. It is bad enough that I can't return your feelings and now…" he trailed off staring out at the training grounds. The sky was starting to darken and he didn't want to keep her out here all day just to keep apologizing and feeling guilty.

"We are still friends. S-so I am glad that you told me. When we were kids Sasuke-kun was different. Even Itachi-san and Neji-niisan were different. I may never love him but if you consider him a friend maybe I can too someday," she said breathing a deep breath as she blushed looking in his eyes again.

"You're great Hinata," he hugged her and she let out a little _eep!_

"Naruto-kun I only said maybe," she pouted and he let go of his hold on her.

"Still everybody in the village is treating Sasuke the same way they treated me all those years ago…I guess they do have a reason but still…You are one of the few that will even be willing to try," he said sadly.

_Naruto-kun always gave second chances to his friends. I am only following his example._

"Naruto-kun you need to find out if Sakura-chan can return your feelings."

"I think she has," he said looking solemly at his lap.

"Eh?"

"She told me she loves me but…there were other circumstances…It's not like I didn't believe her but I…Sasuke…I called her a liar," he said frowning at the memory.

_'__Naruto…we need to talk…' she said into the cold air._

_Confessing her feelings for him suddenly in front of their friends and sensei._

_'__What did you just say Sakura…did I hear you right…maybe say it again?' he questioned._

_'__Naruto…I said I love you,' she repeated._

_There was no way he heard her right it had to be a dream. _

More words were said between them but did it matter since he dismissed her with, '_I hate people who lie to themselves.' _They were words that went misunderstood. He just couldn't believe that Sakura ever stopped caring for Sasuke like she claimed.

"That's…I-I can talk to Sakura-chan," Hinata said hearing the sadness in his voice as he told his tale.

"You'd do something like that for me?"

"Y-yes."

_Of course she would you idiot! Hinata almost died for you twice dattebayo!_

"Thank you but I'd never do something…I wouldn't let you do something like that. I have to face Sakura-chan myself."

"Then I wish you happiness whatever may happen," she said smiling at him. _Because Naruto-kun you deserve to be happy. You've done so much for all of us._

She was glad Naruto would have a chance at happiness but heartbroken that her chance was fading. Even if Sakura didn't return his feelings it seemed Naruto was telling her over and over they would only be friends. Telling her that he never felt that way about her and it hurt. This was the second time Naruto talked to Hinata about her confession to him only this time it had the added information about Sasuke's feelings.

"Thank you Hinata," he said eyes looking determined now.

"Promise me you'll talk to Sakura-chan soon," she said softly.

_I am ready to let him go. I think I can do this just look at how happy she makes him._

"I will. I promise I will tomorrow," he said standing to his feet now

Hinata followed his lead as they began to walk out of the training grounds. She only hoped for the best for him as she smiled at his determined face. When Naruto wanted something he would give his whole heart to go after it.

_Whatever may happen I'll support you as a friend from now on._

Construction crews continued to work all around the village and they passed a few workers who kindly greeted Naruto. His dreams were coming true right before her eyes. She grinned happily for her friend.

_Look around you they all acknowledge you now Naruto-kun. I'm so happy for you._

Hinata had a lot to think about now. How would the clan acknowledge her and what did her future hold now.


	3. Liquid Flowing Love

_Liquid Flowing Love_

Karin only followed Team Taka because of Sasuke. She hated Suigetsu, his very chakra turned her off. Knowing all this it came as no surprise that they went their separate ways after the war. It wasn't like they had much choice after all.

Sasuke turned himself over to Konoha. Suigetsu turned himself over to Kiri not knowing what became of Juugo or Karin.

Standing trial in his homeland left him a prisoner. Once again he was locked up. The Mizukage herself readily admitted that the nation had many issues to atone for. He was an example to anyone who decided to become a missing nin.

The bright side of things came when he was finally released. He had to admit his sentence was extremely lenient but supposedly his efforts in the war did not go unnoticed. The council members also saw him as an asset to making the village stronger. They forgave him for his time with Orochimaru and applauded him for his skilled swordsmenship. Translation they need shinobi as strong as Naruto and Sasuke. The old world thinking still existed among some in the five nations.

Once free he was confused to see the red-headed Karin a few weeks later.

"Is the team back in action," he asked his amethyst eyes glaring at the menace in his apartment.

"Sasuke chose his village it wasn't as I thought at all," she replied expressionless.

"Thought you were just following along on your way somewhere else Karin." He grinned and leaned back on his couch.

Karin took her time answering looking around at the apartment. The place was neat and organized. Water seemed to be everywhere. A giant aquarium that sat up against a wall was full of various fish. On a table in a corner was a fishbowl with a goldfish. There were water filled decorations along the wall. Outside of the sliding glass door on a small patio were small water fountains and statues.

"Pretending that he cared has lost its appeal," she said leaning against his kitchen table.

_Is she openly admitting to me she had feelings for Sasuke without denial.. This is a first. But still what the hell is she here for?_

"So what are you doing here?"

"You have a goal. I g-guess…To get those stupid swords…I need a purpose OK."

"The Kusagakure leaders let you run wild but I on the other hand am strapped to the village." He stood up and grabbed her shoulders pushing her towards the exit.

After an argument he let her stay in his apartment as she said she had nowhere to go and he felt…he didn't know what he felt but he let her stay.


	4. Where Time Stands Still

_Where Time Stands Still_

Sakura sat alone in her room staring out the window. The clear night sky filled with stars making a beautiful sight. A month had gone by since the end of the fourth shinobi war. In that time she attended may funerals and shed many tears. The chilling scenes of war floated in and out of her mind as the days passed by.

Sasuke was in prison. Naruto, Sai, Yamato and Kakashi were all busy with various assignments they barely interacted. Sakura was sure that Naruto was hanging out with Hinata a lot more. She believed that her time had passed and any chance she had to get him to realize her feelings for him was doomed.

Then every other moment Naruto's words on the battlefield tugged at her heart and she kept remembering every little thing. He told his own father that _she_ was his girlfriend. What did Sakura do but hit the poor guy she really regretted not being able to just… _Well what was I supposed to do grab him and kiss him senseless?_

With sadness she sat alone thinking. Suddenly a knock at her door got her attention.

"Mother," she questioned walking towards the door. She opened the door.

"You haven't eaten much and you're staying in your room a lot more than normal," her mother, Mebuki said. The concern on her mother's face made Sakura feel a bit guilty.

Arms folded and glaring at her daughter Mebuki waited for a response from Sakura.

"It's been a rough year," the pink haired kunoichi said.

Rolling her eyes the blonde calmly said, "you have a visitor," and stepped aside.

"Visitor?"

Sakura headed to the living room and noticed Naruto standing there with her father. Kizashi mumbled something that made Naruto laugh and sat down with a magazine.

"Sakura-chan it's been a while," Naruto said his blue eyes looked tired as he looked her over.

"Naruto what are you doing here," Sakura asked.

"Can we go for a walk and talk somewhere," he replied.

"Yes I just don't understand why you're here all of a sudden," she added as she followed him towards the door.

Her mind danced with all the possible reasons he could be here. He was serious and not as hyper as usual. _If he tells me about his relationship with Hinata what will I do?_

Suddenly he spoke as they were some distance from her home, "I need to know why you've avoided me."

"We haven't had any missions lately if that's what you mean," she said staring ahead not wanting to give any indication how she felt knowing that he realized she had avoided him.

"No it's not," he said simply waiting for her to say something.

"I'm sorry," she said as she stopped walking.

She wanted his smile back and the easy way they would talk to each other. She didn't want this Naruto. As long as she still had feelings for him they could never be the same.

He turned to face her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Sasuke is in jail and I couldn't keep my promise-

"No it has nothing to do with Sasuke. I am so sorry if I made you feel that way," she said looking away her courage disappearing. What was the point of confessing to him again if he didn't believe her before…Well that was her fault after all. Nothing she said to him would change anything if he chose not to believe her words.

"Sakura I-

"I think maybe I should go back home. There is nothing about Sasuke that I need to talk about," she said as she turned to walk away. A hand on her shoulder stopped her progress. She didn't turn because tears began to form in her eyes.

_Dammit Sakura get ahold of yourself. Don't start crying. Not now he'll never understand if he sees these tears he'll surely think it has something to do with Sasuke._

Blinking back the tears she just stood with her back to Naruto.

"Sakura-chan I love you but I know the way you feel about Sasuke," Naruto said.

She didn't miss the hurt still in his voice but anger returned to her in that same moment. Turning swiftly to face him she angrily challenged, "If that's why you came-

"I just told you I love you," his voice said softly cutting her off.

"What about-

"I came here tonight to see you," he cut her off once more. They stood there staring at each other in silence.

_This isn't happening I must be misunderstanding something. This isn't like all the other times he's confessed his love for me. I don't know what to do at this point. I can't lie to him._

"I meant the words I said to you when I told you I love you Naruto," she said and waited for his anger his denial.

"I know," he said.

She was confused, "you what?"

"I told you I hate people who lie to themselves. I can't lie to myself if I still love you so much and I miss you. I'm not so good with this kinda thing so give me a break. But it just feels so wrong being apart from you. I don't want to be without you…nothing is the same without you. Even if you can only love me as a friend I…I just think there is something more we can try to be and I'm not giving up on that so soon," he said.

They began to walk again at a leisurely pace. A few passersby greeted the town hero some even clapped as he came by. Sakura wondered just how Naruto was going to deal with all the new attention. Then again she figured he should get used to it as more attention would come his way as Hokage.

"But Hina-

"Wait I know what you want to say. Truthfully I was so happy when I found out that she…when she told me that she loved me I was so happy. All along she was rooting for me believing in me...," He trailed off looking up at the sky.

"So what happened with you and Hinata," Sakura asked.

"I spent time with her as friends. I am happy to call her friend. She really is amazing but she knows how I feel about you. It isn't really fair to her to try…I just don't feel that way about her. She told me that I had to just lay it all on the line and tell you how I feel Sakura-chan," Naruto said a nervous smile returning to his face.

"Hinata did?"

_It would be like the shy timid girl to put Naruto's feelings before her own. But still Hinata you really love Naruto so why?_

"I didn't want to hurt her and especially after all that happened I kept telling myself that I could try to see if I could be more than friends with Hinata. But it was a lie and all it…hurt it felt wrong I couldn't fake things like that. It's just not who I am. Then all the feelings I had for you rushed at me the moment I felt you near me on the battlefield. I couldn't deny my feelings it wouldn't be me and then my father showed up and I told him what was in my heart," he continued.

"Naruto I don't know what to-

"Let's just walk around tonight. It is such a nice night and all," Naruto said. He wasn't going to force this he did his part so far so it was up to her now. However he had a little trick up his sleeve and set his plan into motion.

He cut her off once again. Normally she would have been pissed off at him but tonight seeing the smile on his face she let it slide. They walked for a while in silence.

"Naruto I-

"Sakura-chan this is going to be the village of my dreams soon," Naruto beamed smiling at her.

_He cut me off again!_

Naruto continued to speak about the village and the Hokage. Sakura became irritated that he wouldn't allow her to say all the things she needed to.

"Naruto I really-

"Look at all the improvements they've made to the village. You know –

"BAKA! I'm trying to talk to you here," she inadverntantly got the attention of a few passersby. They turned and stared at her as if she grew three heads.

"Sorry…um so sorry Sakura-chan but were almost there and I didn't want you to change your mind," he said.

"Almost where?"

"Look," he said pointing ahead of them.

Sakura peered into the darkness ahead of them. Shadowy figures walked by revealing a series of benches down a walkway.

"What's the big deal with this place Naruto?"

"Sit down and I'll explain," he said leading her to a bench.

Mustering up patience she sat on a bench. The whole night was full of surprise after surprise. _What is he up to now? If he tries anything funny I might…go along with it. _She was staring up into his blue eyes and realizing just how her heart had started flip-flopping. _Wait he's not going to propose for heaven's sake!_

"Naruto just what-

"I remember like it was yesterday," he started interrupting her once more, "you sat there…well pretend like this is like the old village it is similar and all…and I asked you how you felt about me-

"What are you talking about this place is new and I never-

"Of course I was disguised as _him_."

_Wait a minute benches and confessions._

"Sasuke-kun?"

He was overjoyed that she remembered and then his heart sunk thinking that she remembered. After all it was Sasuke that she remembered. Still not ready to give up he carried on with the plan.

"Maybe I should have been straight forward back then but I was still a stupid kid. I think I've grown up some. Then again you being a kunoichi should have spotted the fake right away," he laughed at her scowling face.

"Naruto you-

"So I'm going to start over and do this right. Besides I made a promise to a friend," he said sitting next to her on the bench.

"You made a promise to who?"

"It was so long ago but I'll tell you the story," Naruto said leaning back.

_Konoha Academy Flashback_

"Oi teme! You have a thing for Hinata don't you," Naruto shouted at his teammate smirking at his newfound discovery.

Sasuke blushed immediately turning away and quickly shot a, "shut up dobe," at the hyper blonde.

"So it's true," Naruto said suddenly back in front of Sasuke's field of vision.

Sasuke stood making Naruto back away as he began walking towards the forest away from the loudmouth. The other Gennin were so used to Naruto's loud mouth they weren't paying him or Sasuke any mind. Sakura was too busy chatting with Ino and Hinata was too busy watching them or to narrow it down properly she only had eyes for the loudmouth blonde and Sasuke just happened to be near. _Damnit Naruto why is she so into you!_

"I'm going to the river. I'll return when that lazy Sensei comes for us," Sasuke called over his shoulder.

None of his words deterred his best friend who shouted, "wait up teme I'll join ya."

"Don't."

"Come on don't be like that," Naruto said slinging an arm around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke gave his best threatening stare.

"You care about some-

"I only care about-

"Defeating Itachi right but until then...well I'll get stronger and Sakura-chan will be impressed then you'll be free to be with Hinata," Naruto said jogging along the incensed Sasuke.

"Idiot as if Sakura could stop me," Sasuke said.

"So you admit it you-

"Annoying! Mention this to anyone and you're dead," Sasuke glared at Naruto.

Backing down from his earlier glee Naruto replied, "I won't say a word dattebayo." In silence he continued to walk with Sasuke to the river. He couldn't count the several times that Sasuke threatened him this time he felt a chill thought his spine. He would definitely leave Sasuke alone when it came to having a crush. He glanced back at Chouji and Shikamaru wondering just why his friendship with Sasuke had to be so damn difficult.

_Back on the Benches_

"So I'm going to start over Sakura-chan," Naruto said finishing his story about Sasuke.

"Sasuke liked Hinata, how…I never saw it," Sakura said.

"Yeah he still does but don't tell him I told you anything because like I said he'll threaten me with death," he said.

"Sure…I just don't believe it," she said.

"Not that it matters but I had to tell you the story," he said.

"Ok," she responded still thinking back to her academy days.

"Forgetting all of that Sakura-chan I think you know how I feel about you. But anyway here goes the real me this time, I love you. I love our friendship. I love our teamwork…I love you so how do you feel about me?"

"Naruto I think you know how I feel too. I'm not that girl who sat on the bench squealing over Sasuke-kun. I miss you when you're gone. I think about you all the time. I worry about you all the time…When I am not worried you make me feel happy. You protect me…Sometimes I feel jealous or angry or frustrated…I don't know I just had a lot of time to think about everything and Naruto I simply love you," she said staring at him. He looked like he could die of happiness.

_Baka! I also feel so proud of how you've grown. When did you get to be so handsome? Oh Kami- _

"All that?"

"Yeah you drive me insane but I do love you," she smiled dipping her head so he didn't notice the intense blush forming on her cheeks.

"You totally mean it," he said more of a statement than a question but she answered him, "Yes I do."

His face suddenly appeared directly in front of hers. She wasn't expecting it but suddenly his lips brushed lightly over her forehead.

"I always wanted to try that," he said gazing into her eyes.

"All this time…" she trailed off as he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. It was a rather tame first kiss but butterflies swarmed and she felt a bit dizzy.

"Naruto?"

He leaned in again and this time her eyes closed as she returned the kiss following his lead her lips parted allowing his exploration of her mouth with his tounge. It was nice kissing him and she didn't want it to end but he suddenly parted from her and excitedly said, "let's go on a date."

He took her hands and stood her to her feet.

"Wh-What right now?"

"Why not," he said shrugging as he left.

With that they started dating.


	5. Response

_Response_

Hinata met a familiar face at Ichiraku Ramen. The blonde future Hokage slurped down his ramen happily. She was a little shocked to see he was alone given how many times she saw him surrounded by admirers lately.

"Naruto-kun hello," she greeted.

"Hello Hinata," he said motioning for her to join him.

"So how did it go with Sakura-chan," she asked. Hinata willed herself to be different. She was sure she could move on.

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head happily grinning he exclaimed, "She loves me back. I kept my promise."

Teuchi eyed the shy girl seated to his left about to ask if she wanted anything but thought the better of it and quickly went back to work.

_Typical Naruto unaware of everything. Well it looks like you made your choice anyhow._

"I'm happy for you," Hinata said twiddling her fingers and staring down at the counter.

_She doesn't look so happy…oh why am I eavesdropping on the younglings anyhow._

"The thing is…well I just don't want to hurt your feelings. If you see us…I mean I-

"I'm okay. I-I want my friends to be happy," she said forcing her face up to look at him.

"Hinata you don't seem too happy," Naruto said fearing the worse.

_Best to leave that alone Naruto._

"Truthfully I-I'm still a bit jealous but I really want you to be happy," she said staring back at the counter willing herself not to cry.

_Why is this hurting still? I thought I resolved to let Naruto-kun be happy._

"Hinata I-

"S-so don't be sad Naruto-kun," she forced the tears away and looked at him, "Don't look like that it's not you."

He gave her a weak smile, "well I better get going."

_I can't let him leave thinking that I am devastated by this. I have to let Naruto-kun be happy._

"Naruto-kun I'll be fine seeing you with Sakura-chan…I-I'll be happy to see the two of you together," she said determined to see his bright smile again.

"I'll see you around sometime Hinata. Maybe we could eat Ramen or something," he grinned brightly at her.

It was bittersweet that he asked her to spend time with him.

"Yes, Naruto-kun I'd like that. Goodbye Naruto-kun," she stood and started to walk away. He gave her a wave and headed off to his apartment.


	6. Something I Said Long Ago

_Something I Said Long Ago_

"What did the dobe tell you," Sasuke asked noticing his visitor. The pale lavender eyed woman stood still in the doorway. She was unsure of how to go ahead now that she got the courage up to face him. It reminded Sasuke of a cat ready to dart away any moment.

It had been years since they spoke last. The innocence of childhood forever destroyed the day his brother murdered his clan and stalled any relationship they might have forged. Be it friends or lovers Hinata was so far from him now they couldn't be considered anything to each other.

She was silent for far too long. He hated the look in her eyes in that moment. She was clearly remembering and thinking about the massacre.

"Why did you come here," he snapped at her.

"S-sasuke-kun I-I…um…I-

"Don't bother I know Naruto said something to you. The idiot shouldn't have this kind of influence on you. You shouldn't have bothered coming here to befriend me or whatever nonsense he spewed to get you here."

"At first…Sasuke-kun…Naurto-kun told me that I was the reason y-you came back…is that true?"

"It was a joke."

"Oh I see. I am sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Well…_'I didn't mean a word I said back then.'"_

He said those words to her years ago.

"Hinata-

"Sasuke we can still be friends. I know you hate sitting here alone deep down. So I brought games," she took a backpack from her shoulder and cautiously entered the room adding, "The others care about you too you know."

"Hn."

"They all tried so hard to stop you…m-maybe if I refused to stay away from you all those years ago-

"Nothing would have stopped me back then. Not even my best friend could stop me. What could you do raise the dead…stop Orochimaru? Don't be ridiculous."

"Even if Naruto-kun told me it was still my choice to come here. Maybe I couldn't raise the dead or stop Orochimaru but I could still be your friend."

"To befriend me?"

"I was also curious about what Naruto told me." Her blush intensified and she dipped her head her long dark hair covering her face.

"Are you afraid?"

"No. I mean…," her head shot up and she looked at him softly continuing, "I am just not used to talking to you. I get nervous still."

_She's just shy, not afraid and very cute._

He wasn't doing her any favors with the glaring and attitude.

"Maybe you should be afraid of me."

Something clicked in her mind. He was only teasing her to get a reaction out of her like Sakura and Ino did from time to time. She saw this kind of thing with children who had crushes on each other. She blushed.

"Well I am not afraid of you," she said defiantly.

"Bring out the games."

The smallest hint of a smile played on the Uchiha survior's features.

They played a board game that she brought by. At the end she packed up her stuff and leave. He already began to feel lonely.

000

The rain poured down and Hinata found herself with nothing to do so she went to see Sasuke. Somehow it was nice to talk to him again so she did. Simple as that she just talked with him.

"Hinata I have to be honest with you," Sasuke said.

"Are we friends now?"

"Again…yes."

"Good but you know I can't return your feelings. But I will be your friend," she said sincerely. He knew he made some progress beyond just friendship. They still had that childhood relationship playing in the back of their minds.

"I know just let me say I am sorry for pushing our friendship away after…

_The massacre._

"You don't have to push any of us away. Sakura-

"Is my teammate and I consider her a friend."

_But Hinata I've loved you forever…until I couldn't do it anymore…I should just tell her._

"Naruto-kun really loves her. I know how it feels to have them not return your feelings."

"As a friend I say move on."

"I'm talking about you."

"I am a little different…I thought I cut the ties long ago but now I am back here…So I am trying hard to hold onto whatever is left of my life."

Nervous and suddenly feeling a bit overwhelmed she stood up to leave.

"I should go."

"Yeah." He watched as she started to leave knowing it was still too pointless to try.

"I'll see you around."

000

By now it was clear that Hinata would be spending a lot more time in this place. Spending time with Sasuke wasn't bad. There were times he would revert to an unapproachable man but lately it seemed to her he enjoyed the fact she came around.

"Hinata will you go out with me," Sasuke blurted as they were playing yet another game. It started to get old and he was sure he could convince the Hyuuga to at least allow him a bit of escape.

"As more than friends?"

"Of course."

"I-I don't know-

"Forget it I am still locked away in this place after all."

"I was going to say I don't know how we can go out."

"Oh." This gave him some hope. He was making strides after all.

"But I can when you get out of here."

"Natrually," he moved so close to her now and she made no move to leave. Their lips met in a tender kiss. He wanted more so he crushed his lips to hers once more. She gasped at his closeness her lips parted allowing his exploring tounge entry.

By some miracle she was kissing him back. Her hands were in his hair. She was moving closer to him pressing against him.

Hinata had no clue what she would do. She felt confused and angry with herself. Kissing Sasuke felt perfectly right but what if it were wrong. He could be using her with some ulterior motive. Then why was Naruto so convinced Sasuke had feelings for her still. Maybe she was spending too much time with him and he did things that made her feel so good.

_Naruto-kun I always admired him but I don't really know him. I've watched from the sidelines but we barely interacted. But I don't really know Sasuke-kun either. I barely interacted with Sasuke-kun either. However now I remember Saskue-kun from when we were young. Also now all the time we have spent together I feel like I know him so well._


	7. Red Eyed Romanticism

_Red Eyed Romanticism_

Months later Suigetsu was waking up with Karin in bed beside him. They were enemies with benefits. Each denied having any feelings for the other.

This night Karin let herself into the apartment by sneaking in because Suigetsu refused to give her a key. She made her way to his room moving silently across the floor to his bedside. He was sleeping and she watched for a while smiling to herself.

Making a decision she silently joined him on top of the covers wrapping an arm across his chest. The idiot had a habit of stripping a lot and she knew he was trying to annoy her into leaving. She had no doubt he was naked right at this moment.

Ordinarily he would have jumped up out of bed but he was either sound asleep or dead. He was a side sleeper and his face was directly in front of hers. She moved closer and pressed her forehead to his and inhaled his breath.

The water natured swordsmen never knew how much she was turned on by him because she hated that fact she was.

She intended to wake him but decided against it. Quietly she tore herself away from the bed and him. It shocked her when he grabbed her arm.

"I was enjoying that, you," he murmured then loosened his grip on her arm grabbing her hand instead he pulled her back.

"I d-didn't."

"You seriously going to deny what you just did," he grinned.

"I wasn't trying to wake you," she said spinning away from his grip and heading out of the room.

"Don't be ridiculous come back," he coaxed liquefied appearing in front of her.

_Damn it I got too comfortable._

This time he wrapped his arms around her. Some magnetic force drew her to his lips and she wanted to kiss him. She stopped burying her head in his shoulder. Apologizing for waking him she tried to push away but he wasn't letting go. They were pushing beyond their enemies with benefits status and it was scaring her that she loved it.

"You know we really shouldn't," she hummed in his ear.

"Shh." He could see no reason they shouldn't do what she started. Then again all the extras like pressing foreheads together had him wondering where her hate went to.

It took all her willpower to keep her eyes from dropping. He had a decent build and she was finding it harder to breathe. Straightening she looked him in the eyes ready to start a fight.

"Who's Sen?"

_Is she jealous?_

"A nice girl who I dated," he said releasing her curious what she was up to now.

"I see," she sat down absently on the bed.

_So much for my fight I'm actually feeling…jealous. It was so wrong to come here in the first place._

Her eyes lingered on his chest and she took a deep breath with renewed purpose. He pushed her aside and crawled back under the covers.

"I've wanted to do this for a while now," he said pulling her towards him, "wrap your arms around me for a while longer it's been a while and I've come to miss us."

_What did I start?_

"Us? But we were only friends hanging out and-

"And you're not quite yourself…I see well I'm going back to sleep for a while now you can leave."

Things between them moved fast. She needed time to think and now she had that Sen woman on her mind.

Moving closer to Suigetsu she buried her hands in his hair and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her. Their kiss was slow passion and the first time they really kissed without first yelling and screaming at each other.

"This is new," he said catching his breath.

"This," she kissed him, "is…," she kissed him once more, "just fun."

It was fun he just wanted her to admit it out loud what he was slowly starting to realize. She was no longer an enemy with benefit. They could hardly be considered enemies after living together and sharing so much after the war.

"Karin what are we doing," he asked pulling away.

"You know."

"I need to hear you say it."

"I'm kissing you is all. It is just kissing that is all."

"I want a real answer."

"What is this all of a sudden?"

"You're always here and you don't need to be. The way you are acting is…different."

"Alright," she rolled back to the other side of the bed, "serious time. We are going backwards with things. We've barely had our first kiss and we haven't gone on a date and you haven't given me any gifts so we are going backwards. I'm not sure if I can say I love you but I feel something OK..."

"Yeah," he got out of the bed and started dressing.

"What?"

"This is a dangerous spot to be in. I won't begoing backwards. Consider us dating. You stay here I'll take the couch and we will go on a proper date and do things right. See you then," he said heading out of the room.

Karin looked at him in shock. He was giving her what she wanted, a real relationship. She hated herself for wanting it but she grinned suddenly very happy. That man wanted more from her and she hated it but loved him for it.

Placing her eyeglasses on the nightstand beside the bed she climbed under the covers and closed her eyes. It was hard to sleep but it was the appointed time so she rested in silence.

Suigetsu sipped water watching the fish in his aquarium. He couldn't sleep and there was nothing better for him to do in his apartment. She wanted more from him and he left her without waiting for a response. They weren't exactly clear but so far she was agreeing to do more than the physical with him.

_This could be disaster._

Shutting his eyes he rested against the couch cushions the sound of water relaxing him.


	8. Yes I Will

Sasuke felt the distance between him and Hinata. She hadn't been by for quite some time now and he started wondering if he'd ever see her again. With few visitors lately he was subject to the endless hell of his memories. Alone he was in pain. Naruto must have been on a mission.

_Sasuke and Hinata._

Hinata didn't want to stay away for too long. Her thoughts kept drifting to Sasuke. It was worse than her crush on Naruto. She even had vivid memories of his touch. The taste of his lips, the feel of his strong arms holding her were moments never shared between her and Naruto. She hadn't seen Sasuke in a long while.

"LET ME THE HEEL OUT OF HERE!"

Hinata heard the animalistic screams coming from the room. When she arrived at the door ANBU told her to stay back the prisoner wasn't having any visitors. He had been moved from the room he had been. Activating her Byakugan she saw Sasuke strapped to a bed thrashing about. He was causing injury to himself and he looked in terrible shape.

"P-please he needs help."

"Medic-nin are taking care of it," the guard said.

"What happened?"

"Don't know he just sorta snapped and lost it."

Something made him clam down. A drug injected in his arm. Medic nin healed his wounds and left the room. ANBU guards left the room leaving the usual guard behind.

"I suppose it is safe for you to go in now," the guard told her.

000

"My friend Hinata." He greeted the effects of medicine making him tipsy.

"Sasuke what happened?"

He just shut his eyes. At first she worried he was asleep until he opened his eyes once more just staring at her.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asked smiling like he was extremely happy.

"I am sorry I haven't been around much." She forced herself not to laugh at the situation. Sasuke was completely intoxicated.

"We are still friends right so why apologize if that is how friends act." Still his words gave away his emotions.

"That's not right. I didn't mean to-

"You can go I don't need a friend like you after all."

"Sasuke you don't mean it. I know you feel abandoned

"I don't need anyone else to leave me."

"I was confused and unsure how fast things were moving between us. I've never felt like this before…Sasuke I love you."

Silence.

"So you stayed away from me because you love me," Sasuke said looking confused.

"It wasn't like that."

"Why don't you go befriend someone else Hime. I really don't care to hear your tired excuses any more," he said still looking a bit goofy to her with a reddened face.

"You can't push me away anymore."

Silence.

"It hurts so much when you're not around. I think I might be going crazy," he admitted.

"I don't know everything you went through but I am sure it must be painful remembering everything all the mistakes and regrets must be painful…" she trailed off.

_That is why I need you._

Silence.

"You know what else happened?" Hinata brightened.

"Enlighten me."

"The clan called a meeting-

"You'll have to tell me the details of that story some other time Hime. I am starting to drift off."

"Oh. Well we are OK right?"

"I forgive you."

"Eh?"

"If I ever get out of here now how about that date?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize."

She kissed him on the lips and as he closed his eyes watched him for a while before turning to leave. She had confessed once again only to get no answer in return.

"Hime," he called out stopping her in her tracks.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"I remember everything you said. I don't want you to feel like I am ignoring your confession-

"It's OK you don't have to…we can still date until you feel comfortable saying…I know it was fast for me to-

"Just shut up for a second. I'm real close to falling asleep now just let me say my piece."

"S-s-

"Don't apologize," his onyx eyes glared at her._ How many times can she apologize? _"Geeze I really had things planned better in my head," he said his features softening.

"Planned?"

"Hinata I love you too."

"Eh…Sasuke-kun you-

"I can't wait to get out of here. But I am not like that dobe Naruto so don't expect me to be friendly with everyone just because I prefer your company. When I do we can do this whole couple thing right."

_You are the only one excluded from that group for me._

She laughed and he turned red.

"What I am asking is will you be my girlfriend," he asked.

"Yes."

**That's all. Sorry for not having the AU bonus I guess that isn't allowed. Hope you enjoyed will read once more and edit if needed. Listened to "Forgiven" by Ben Harper for Itachi. "For You I Will (Confidence)" by Teddy Geiger for Naruto and Sasuke so they'd get their girls. I do have NejiTen's story in my head but this stuff was already in the computer so I don't know if I'll do a prequel to Current of Destiny for NejiTen I need to listen to that song several times to attempt.**


End file.
